finalfantasyfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:SilSinn9801
SilSinn9801, mejor conocid@ en inglés como Silent Sinner in Scarlet en la comunidad de YouTube y usualmente abreviad@ como SilSinn en la comunidad de entrenadores de Pokémon, es un@ músic@ independiente de FM-síntesis con un amor hacia las obras musicales originales de Nobuo Uematsu y Revo, al igual que otros padrinos de la música del animé japonés y de los vídeo-juegos como Tatsuo Takai y ZUN. Él/ella(su género no se revela) tiene un interés en investigar prestaciones multilingües de algunos vídeo-juegos como Bravely Default (su razón principal para unirse a FFWiki en primer lugar), además de entrenar Pokémon cuando no está contribuyendo a FANDOM. Actualmente, él/ella está componiendo/arreglando/remezclando música que por alguna razón se asemeja a lo que Capcom usó en sus antiguos sistemas de vídeo-juego tragamonedas (arcade) durante los viejos buenos años 1980 cuando Yamaha dominaba el mercado de chips de sonido con su familia de CIs sintetizadores de FM OPN; un demo de 1:15 minutos de largo se pueden escuchar en su canal de YouTube. (El/la SilSinn9801 de FANDOM no debe ser confundid@ con el/la SilSinn9801 de Wikipedia; allí, SilSinn es conocid@ mejor como SilSinn9821, ya que la mote SilSinn9801 ya estaba ocupada cuando él/ella quiso unirse a Wikimedia.) = Acerca de SilSinn = Etimología Silent Sinner in Scarlet De su perfil en YouTube (en inglés; traducciones al español en paréntesis): * Sinner:' we are all sinners. (Pecador: todos somos pecadores.) * ''Silent: not all sins can be publicly discussed.'' (Silente: no todos los pecados pueden ser públicamente discutidos.) * ''Scarlet: the blood of some Holy one crucified in Rome nearly 2000 years ago… the ONLY blood that can cleanse each/every sin in the world — even the silent ones.'' (Escarlata: la sangre de un Santo crucificado en Roma hace casi 2000 años atrás… la ÚNICA sangre que puede limpiar cada y todo pecado en el mundo — incluyendo los silentes.) SilSinn9801 * '''''Sil: abreviatura de “Silente”. * Sinn: abreviatura de “Sinner” (pecador). * 9801: hace referencia a una larga familia de computadoras hechas por la firma japonesa NEC y vendidas en Japón desde principios de los años 1980 hasta bien el 2003: la PC-9801. La música compilada por Silent Sinner in Scarlet (abreviado/a como SilSinn) evoca el tipo de música de fondo reproducida por los videojuegos antiguos hechos para las computadoras PC-9801. Discografía Sencillos originales * SYNTHESS ～ The Mistress of FM Synthesis (fecha de lanzamiento: 1 de abril de 2019) Álbumes originales (ninguno hasta ahora) Arreglos * 【東方紅魔郷】赤より紅い夢（PC-9801バージョン）【第16回 博麗神社例大祭のスペシャル】 (fecha de lanzamiento: 5 de mayo de 2019, coincidiendo con el 16o Reitaisai del Templo Hakurei) * 【東方紅魔郷】ほおずきみたいに紅い魂（PC-9801バージョン） (fecha de lanzamiento: 14 de mayo de 2019) Frases favoritas *''“I will remain silent on that question.”'' (“Me mantengo silente en esa pregunta.” Esta es la contestación típica que él/ella proveería a una pregunta que se le pregunte.) *''“Thankee!”'' (“¡Gracias!”) Herramientas preferidas * compilador musical PMD98 de KAJA * emulador musical FMPMD2000 de C60 * GNU Image Manipulation Program (GIMP) 2.8 * VapourSynth R45 * VirtualDub2 * CyberLink PowerDirector 15 * ActionReplay PowerSaves 3DS de Datel ---- = Hábitos de juego de SilSinn = Jugando ahora Bravely Default * Bravely Second: End Layer Ever Oasis * Ever Oasis Pokémon * Pokémon X (ID de entrenador: 05825) * Pokémon Zafiro Alfa (ID de entrenador: 20745) * Pokémon Sol (ID de entrenador: 768426) * Pokémon Ultraluna (ID de entrenador: 123446) * Pokémon Shuffle * Pokémon Rumble World Recién terminados Bravely Default * Bravely Default: Where the Fairy Flies (tomado prestado, devuelto a su dueño original tras compleción, así que no puedo regresar allí a pesar de tener tres hits de StreetPass pendientes) La Leyenda de Zelda * The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds (aún lo tengo, con tres hits pendientes de StreetPass) * The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Anniversary Edition Pokémon * Pokémon Platino (ID de entrenador: 58735) * Pokémon Plata SoulSilver (ID de entrenador: 01575) * Pokémon Blanco (ID de entrenador: 51650) * Pokémon Blanco 2 (ID de entrenador: 55640) * Pokémon Picross Crónicas de Valkyria * Valkyria Chronicles Terminados HACE MUCHO TIEMPO Final Fantasy * Final Fantasy Mystic Quest (vendido) * Final Fantasy IV (aún lo tengo, y no pienso venderlo) La Leyenda de Zelda * The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past * The Legend of Zelda: Link’s Awakening DX (Virtual Console) Proyecto Tōhō * [[w:c:touhou:es:Phantasmagoria of Dim.Dream|東方夢時空　～ The Phantasmagoria of Dim. Dream]] (ya no lo tengo) * [[w:c:touhou:es:Phantasmagoria of Flower View|東方花映塚　～ Phantasmagoria of Flower View]] (aún lo tengo, y sí es una copia legítima comprada de PaletWeb(enlace muerto)) Comenzado a jugar, sin terminar, puestos en pausa por razón alguna South Park * South Park: The Stick of Truth Crónicas de Valkyria * Valkyria Chronicles 2 Comenzado a jugar HACE MUCHO TIEMPO, aún sin terminar, insegur@ de cuándo resumirlos Final Fantasy * Final Fantasy V (de alguna manera trancado en el segundo mundo) * Final Fantasy VI (aún no estoy en el Mundo Destruido) * Final Fantasy VII (aún no quiero sacrificar a Aeris) * Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles (comenzado a jugar sólo una vez, guardado justo antes de iniciar una aventura, nunca revisitado desde entonces) Mega Man * Mega Man del I al VI (incapaz de derrotar a los jefes finales y semi-finales, así que puesto en pausa indefinidamente…) * Mega Man 7 (derrotado a los primeros cuatro Robot Masters, pero trancado en una etapa intermedia que parece un laboratorio o museo, no sé qué hacer, así que puesto en pausa indefinidamente…) [[w:c:megaman:es:Mega Man X (Saga)|La Saga de Mega Man X]] * Mega Man X (aún no puedo derrotar a la forma final de Sigma, no importa cuántas veces lo revisite, más no encuentro actualmente el cartucho, así que puesto en pausa indefinidamente…) Considerando jugar en un futuro cercano La Leyenda de Zelda * The Legend of Zelda: Link’s Awakening (remasterización HD para Nintendo Switch) Pokémon * Pokémon Espada (pero solamente si Pokémon Bank es también mejorado a Switch) No considero jugar * Pokémon: Let’s Go, ''ni Pikachu ni Eevee!'' (nunca, ¡NUNCA! Se deshizo de las habilidades, de los objetos equipables, etc. y ¡ni siquiera puede importar Pokémon del Pokémon Bank!) Juegos terminados de Final Fantasy ---- = Wikis favoritos = Wikis de FANDOM * Wiki de Final Fantasy (contribuidor significativo allí –especialmente cuando se trata de plantillas para etiquetas de usuario/''userboxes/usuarioboxes)'' ** Final Fantasy Wiki (versión en inglés del de arriba; un contribuidor pesado allí, incluso más que allá arriba, pues en éste sí hay artículos e imágenes contribuidos) ** FINAL FANTASY WIKI (versión en japonés del de arriba; algunas ediciones significantes sobre plantillas de ''userboxes allí)'' * El Wiki de Monstruos de Río (FUNDADOR y BURÓCRATA) ** River Monsters and Mighty Rivers Wiki (versión en inglés del de arriba; ADMINISTRADOR, MODERADOR DE CONTENIDO, MODERADOR DE DISCUSIONES, MODERADOR DE CHAT, EDITOR OBSESIONADO, EXPERTO EN NOMENCLATURA, y ROLLBACK) * Sparta Remix Encyclopedia (en inglés solamente; ADMINISTRADOR; vigilante luchador contra el vandalismo allí) * Fictional Characters Wiki (en inglés solamente; ADMIN y MODERADOR DE CONTENIDO; también frecuente luchador contra el vandalismo allí) * TV Show Heroes Wiki (en inglés solamente; BURÓCRATA y ADMIN; adoptador de la wiki) ---- = Enlaces = * [https://itunes.apple.com/mx/artist/1452685730 Perfil de Silent Sinner in Scarlet en Apple Music] * [https://silentsinnerinscarlet.bandcamp.com/ Página de Bandcamp de Silent Sinner in Scarlet] * [https://store.cdbaby.com/Artist/SilentSinnerinScarlet Perfil de Silent Sinner in Scarlet en CD Baby] * [https://open.spotify.com/artist/2qIfRp16aQBUvipmxsA8G7 Perfil de Silent Sinner in Scarlet en Spotify] * [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCWvzh0b04TXPk3kGNmguGYQ Canal de YouTube de Silent Sinner in Scarlet] * [http://www.vimeo.com/silsinn9801 Canal de Vimeo de Silent Sinner in Scarlet] * [http://www.nicovideo.jp/user/68029427 Canal de Nico Nico (ニコニコ動画) de SilSinn9801] * [https://www.deviantart.com/silsinn9801 Página de SilSinn9801 en DeviantArt] * [https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=39352603 Página de SilSinn9801 en Pixiv] * [http://s1380.photobucket.com/user/SilSinn9801/library/Wikia%20Userbox%20Images Imágenes de userbox de Wikia de SilSinn9801 en PhotoBucket] en:User:SilSinn9801 ja:ユーザー:SilSinn9801